eternal_requiemfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Republic
The Galactic Republic, more commonly referred to as the Republic, is a massive democratic Federal Republic composed of millions upon millions of worlds and hundreds of sentient species that has been around since 21K.400 BTC/14K.969 CE. The Republic was the only superpower in the galaxy for over fifteen thousand years, until the creation of the Terran Imperium. To this day, the Republic and Imperium have been in a virtual cold war for the last ten thousand years, and although the two have started making headway to improve their relations, the two may never see eye to eye, which is a yet another side effect that the Great Galactic Cold War inflicted upon the Galaxy at large. Although largely peaceful, the Republic had conflicts throughout its' long history, however, all of them were minor in comparison to the other major conflicts it had later on. Despite this, the Republic still lived in relative peace and stability. However, once the Terran Imperium was formed, the Republic era of peace had finally ended and replaced by this uncertainty, an era that is plagued with both conflict and instability. History Planets, Space Stations and Sateillite Colonies Demographics Species The Galactic Republic is a truly diverse and multi-species nation that's made up of millions of sentient species, each unique in their own right. However, the most common species in the entire Republic is Humans, making up a pluraity at over 40% of the total population, with Terrans making up the second largest, though nowhere near as large with only 10% of the total population. the rest of the various species aren't near as large as Humans as a single species, with each barely making 1% or so. To make demographical species easier to compel, the Republic used four demographics, Humans, Terrans, Near-Humans and Non-Near-Humans, later two of which were used to count and combine all the various species that fall into those categories count as a larger percentage of the population rather than an infantile minority. As to how a species fall into either Near-Humans or Non-Near-Humans is due to two factors, biology, and physical characteristics. To be considered Near-Human, the species must be able to have viable outsprings with Humans and have Human-like characteristics, this term is also used for species that are offshoots of baseline humans as well. Non-Near-Human classification is as equally simple, they must not fall into the first two categories altogether and this is where the rest of the species that make up the Republic fall into. Within these two groups, there are some species that make them far more than others. Twi'leks, Zabraks (including their offshoot, the Dathomirans), Mirialians, Arkanians (and their offshoot), Kiffars, Umbarans, Rattatakis, Theelins, Wroonians, Miralukas, Zeltrons, Sarkhais, Pantoran and Torguta making up a larger percentage of the Near-Human Species while Wookiees, Rodians, Gungans, Duros, Ithorians, Bothans, Kaminoans, Hutts, Toydarians, Weequays, Niktos, Kaleeshs, Sullustans, Gran, Transdoshans, Quarren, and Mon Calamari equally making up a larger percentage of Non-Near Human Species. After the Second Galactic War, the Republic grew in size and with that, more species fell into their domain, and while this lead to more species falling into Near-Human and Non-Near-Human categories, their equal amount of Humans and Terrans were now Republic citizens, and ultimately didn't change much of the Republic overall demographics. Languages For as many species that makes up the Republic, there are quadruples that amount for the sheer scope and size of the Republic as a whole, with the millions of species having hundreds of separate languages that vary in complexity and structure. Humans alone have untold thousands of separate languages on all of its' various worlds, with language Coruscanti, Corellian, Alder, Alsakan, Kauti, Byssian, Nabooian (which itself is an offshoot of an another, now extinct language from the Core), Eriaduian and Chandrilian being just some of the various Human languages spoken. Oddly enough, while all other species have various languages as well, with some worlds have dozens to hundreds of languages on them, nearly all have a common 'trade' tongue used to speak to each other and the various species as well, but Humans, do not, at least not traditionally speaking. A handful of species are noted to only have one language entirely, either due to the other languages that was once spoken by the species eventually died out, which was the case with the Duros and their once 'trade tongue', or never did develop languages due to their environment being dangerous enough without the barrier of language or the species themselves don't have the physical capability to make more complex sounds, which also limits them to speak their language alone, which is the case with the Wookiees. Other languages are not just solely vocal, some have subtle body movement, which is the case with the Twi'lek's 'trade tongue' of Ryl or more commonly Twi'leki. To overcome this obvious barrier, most species that are comparable of speaking other languages, especially of other species languages, the Republic has since adopted a common tongue for the wider Republic, Galactic Basic. Over time, an alphabet was adopted and become widely used, which, over the course of centuries, replaced all the other languages alphabets all together, regulating the various languages into being solely vocal now, but still spoken. Overall, the Republic is largely bilingual with some parts of the population being trilingual. However, Jedis are noted to be polyglot, as they pride themselves in their ability to speak multiple languages, of which, famous Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, is noted to being able to speak upwards of hundreds of languages, making him a hyperpolyglot. Religions Ever since the Republic was created, the people of the Republic had enjoyed a great deal of religious liberty, the freedom to follow or worship any religion one may seek. Thusly, there is a multitude of religious views and groups that make up the Republic, ranging from local religions to galaxy-wide religions. However, the two biggest groups are those who do not partake in an religion (at around 46% or 3.45 Quadrillion) and those from the Followers of the Force (at around 45% or 3.38 Quadrillion) with the remaining 9% or 6.75 Trillion being made up of various, often smaller and minor, localized religions, limited to individual planets and or systems. Family Structure Due the number of species that resides in the Republic, as well as the diverse nature of these various species, the Republic has a diverse range of family structures ranging from gender-based to hive-mind like. However, there are three types of family structures that have largely dominate the Republic, Matriarchal and Matrilineal, Patriarchal and Patrilineal, and Egalitarchal and Bilineal, with Reptilian species largely being Matriarchal, Mammalian species largely being Patriarchal and Avian and Aquatic species largely being Egalitarchal, with noted expects however. Matriarchal and Matrilineal structures are families where the authority and lineage is based on the eldest female and female line of the family, and is largely considered the dominate family structure in the Republic. Not due to the number of Reptilian species in the Republic, which certainly did help to create this, it was more to deal with Humanity, as 75% of all human worlds having a matriarchal and matrilineal societies with only a quarter of them being some kind of patriarchal, though they were split between patrilineal and Bilineal lineage structure. Aside from humans, most reptilian were matriarchal in nature, with only a handful of non-reptilian species having matriarchal society, like Duros, Twi'leks and Grans being some examples. Patriarchal and Patrilineal structures are families where the authority and lineage is based on the eldest male and male line of the family. Unlike Matriarchal and Matrilineal structures, Patriarchal and Patrilineal are not nearly as commonplace, being alongside Egalitarchal and Bilineal. Nonetheless, most Mammalian species are patriarchal in some way, like Terrans and Wookiees, with only a handful of other species outside of Mammals having this family structures. the final type is Egalitarchal and Bilineal structures, which are families where the authority and lineage is interchangable. Most Avian and Aquatic species are Egalitarchal and Bilineal in some shape and form, like Mon Calamaris and Quarrens being some examples, though quite a few other species are also noted to have this sort of structure in places too, like Cathars, which are Mammalian species. Government and Politics The Republic based much of its government, and even certain forms of it's culture, on the United States model of government, making it a constitutional republic and representative democracy with a systems of checks and balances to ensure that any of the three branches, the Legislative, Executive or Judicial, do not gain too much power over each other and make their powers equal to one another. However, that's where the similarities end. The Republic has a unicameral legislative, whereas the United States has a bicameral legislature and the Supreme Chancellor is elected by members of the Senate, whereas the United States's President is elected by its population. Overall, it's a Federal Constitutional Republic with a representative democracy with certain elements of a parliamentary system, namely in how the Supreme. Chancellor is elected. When it was first formed, the first act that the newly established Republic did was disband any and all forms of an Aristocracy and the dissolvement of the Monarchies that once govern the various planets that made up of the Republic. This policy trend has since continued as the Republic grows more and moreover its tens of thousands of years worth of history. Any and all new worlds that petitioned via a referendum to join the Republic must disband its Aristocracy and Monarchy should it have any, of which has caused conflict in its early history as members of the newly annexed planet's former aristocracy would often stage rebellions against the Republic in some shape and form, although said rebellions tend to be minor in detail, with the Nobles supporting the rebellion and the common people supporting the Republic in establishing order on the worlds affected by these, often nicknamed, 'Noble Rebellions'. As the Republic grew in size, the more backlogged the Republic's Senate and Bureaucracy became. Soon enough the Senate became overwhelmed with the amount of sector-related issues, with each one taking days to deal with and the manner in which the Republic dealt with these specific sector issues was to pass resolutions and acts that affect the entire Republic, predictable, this was highly inefficient. Soon enough, the public's faith in the Senate started to decline with the once efficient and relatively fast bureaucracy becoming more and more inefficient and slow. So, debates began over potential reforms to enact to try and fix these glaring and obvious cracks in the system that couldn't exactly handle a range of systems that the Republic currently had at the time. But the debates were slow and long, as disagreements and fierce debates dragged the issues onward for centuries. Eventually, the debates did end and the Republic's government was restructured to ensure that the Senate only deal with Republic-wide issues, and not be swamped by sector issues ever again. The answer to preventing future inefficiency was the creation of numerous Sector Assemblies, made to debate and solve sector related issues solely, without affecting the wider Republic. These Sector Assemblies are a smaller version of the Galactic Senate, with the planets within the sectors electing Assemblypersons to present their planet in a sector-wide legislature to answer any problem that affects their sector alone. Legislative branch Main Article: Galactic Senate Each member world elects a Senator to the Galactic Senate. Much of the Galactic Senate is based on the United States own legislative process, only it's unicameral, but none the less, the Galactic Senate powers includes making Federal Law (laws that affect the Republic as a whole), Declares war, approves treaties, has power over the treasury and the power to impeach, which it can remove sitting members of the government, be it the Chancellor, a Senator or anyone other members of the government When the Republic's power and influence expanded, the Senate decided to expand the role of the Federal Government by passing acts that effectively made public what used to be private institutions, water, power, healthcare, transportation and, holonet access. The Senate also made the effort to make as much of their secession as public as possible by broadcasting them via Holonet to public spaces across the Republic. The Senate was headquartered in an enormous building containing many floating platforms, each of which contained several senators. Each platform in the Senate represented the many worlds that make up the Galactic Republic but refuse to allow representatives from private entities, Corporation, Guilds or Unions, to be in the Senate, learning that from the United States's earlier history. Senators received one vote in all matters—procedural and substantive. The Chancellor is elected from within the Senate. From there, the Government is divided up into Departments which either run or regulates parts of the Republic, of which the Chancellor chooses who to run them. But, like the United States government that the Republic based much of its governmental workings on, the Senate represents the federal level, while local level represents the Planetary governments (governorships) that most people follow with each governorship having their own legislative body to make laws and acts that affect their world or system. Executive branch Main Article: Supreme Chancellor Main Article: Office of the Supreme Chancellor The members of the Senate elect a Supreme Chancellor from amongst their ranks who would serve as the Republic's head of government (and, by default, head of state), chief diplomat and chief of the military. The office is, by many regards, very similar to the United States's President, the Chancellor has the power to veto bills, have final say in military affairs, appoints the members of the Cabinet (subject to Senate approval) and other officers, who administer and enforce federal laws and policies. When it first created, the Supreme Chancellor was referred to as President for a full four centuries before the title was changed to what it is now. the Vice-Chair, who oversees Senate proceedings and serves as the Chancellor's highest adviser, of which he or she shares this with the Jedi Council, but if the Chancellor is away for important diplomatic missions, illness, health concerns or whatever other reason, the Vice-Chair serves as temporally Chancellor until the Chancellor returns. But should the Chancellor dies unexpectedly, the Vice-Chair is then named Supreme Chancellor, however, if a Chancellor steps down from office, the Senate elects a new Chancellor to replace him or her, this includes the Vice-Chair's position as well. The most well-known example of this was in 3622 ATC (39K.991 CE) when then Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorium step down from the position of Chancellery following his own, although perceived, failure regarding the Naboo Crisis, which allowed Padme Amidala to be Elected as Supreme Chancellor with Mas Amedda remaining as Vice-Chair. Judicial branch Main Article: Supreme Court The one thing that the Republic completely copied from the United States's Judicial system, not only its powers are virtually identical to the United States, it's completely identical to them. The Courts have the power to interpret laws and overturn those they find unconstitutional. And like the United States's Judicial system, the Judges who head the Republic's Supreme Court are appointed by the Supreme Chancellor which is approved by the Senate, while the lower courts are elected via popular vote. However, the one thing that is different from it's United States' counterpart is that it has the power to limit the Jedi Order's influence in either the Senate or the Chancellery, which was created when the Jedi Order first joined the Republic and the Senate voted to add this action to prevent their government from turning into a Light-side Theocracy instead of a Secular Democratic Republic should the Order were to decided to place more and more influence over the Senate or Chancellor. Relationship with the Jedi Order Main Article: Jedi Order The Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic share a close partnership that has survived for thousands of years. The Jedi act as the guardians and the defenders of the Republic and also serve as Generals within the Republic military, leading the Clones and Regulars into battle against the Republic's enemies in times of war, especially against the Terran Imperium. Though the Republic and the Jedi Order share a close relationship, there were tense moments between them, once such example being the Jedi Civil War. But despite that, the two of them have weathered countless storms together. The Jedi Order has been around for a full 730 years before the Republic came to be, building a thriving civilization on Tython and handful of other systems, but Within a decade after the Republic's conception, the Order pledged its support for the new government, and thus became formally answerable to the Galactic Senate. But despite the Jedi's allegiance to the Senate, the Order had always enjoyed a great degree of autonomy to act as they saw fit, especially regarding internal Jedi affairs. But, as the Republic grew in size and power, eventually becoming the Galaxy's lone Superpower, the Jedi Order moved it's headquarters from Tython to Coruscant, but still keeping Tython as a Jedi world, a tribute of sorts to their early days and the order's creation from the remnant of the old Je'daii Order. Over the centuries, the Jedi became more and more involved in the Republic's government and not just as guardians (guard), peacekeepers (police) and defenders (military) but also as bureaucrats, public servants and public service administrators, which in turn caused a high number of Republic citizens to hold favorable opinions of the Jedi Order. Law Enforcement and Crime Law enforcement in the Republic is primarily the responsibility of local police and sheriff's departments, with Planetary police providing broader services, with the Coruscant Security Force being the largest in the entire Republic. Federal agencies, such as the Galactic Investigation Service (GIS) and the Galactic Bureau of Marshals having specialized duties, including protecting civil rights of Republic citizens, national security and enforcing Republic Federal Courts' rulings and Federal Laws. At the Federal level and in almost every member world, a legal system is operated on common law. Planetary courts conduct most criminal trails while federal courts handle certain designated crimes as well as certain appeals from planetary criminal courts. Just like in the United States; plea bargaining is equally as common, with the vast majority of criminal cases in the Republic being settled by plea bargain rather than jury trial. Military The Republic's military is a vast and large force made up of volunteers, but it never went above three to five billion. But following the creation of the Imperium and the Republic's utter defeat in their first conflict with the Imperium, the Republic started to spend more and more credits on it's military to compete with the Imperium and have since grown to include untold billions of soldiers, naval personnel and pilots. Since then, it's split up into three groups, the Regulars, the Clones and, the Militia, however, these groups are also divided to three groups, the Army, Navy, and Starfighter corps. Unlike the Imperium, the Republic allowed anyone into their military, be they Humans, Terrans, Near-Humans and Non-Near-Humans. This, of course, made it difficult for the Imperium to stage false-flag operations and friendly fire incidents due to the sheer number of species allowed into the Republic military. like many other militaries throughout Galactic History, the Republic's military is largely used for defense and offensives, both domestic and abroad. Regulars Main Article: Republic Army, Republic Navy, Starfighter Corps A term that originated after the creation of the Clone Legions, Regulars are what makes up the bulk of the Republic's Military, be it the Army, Navy or Starfighter Corps, however, they didn't come to be until 21K.342 BTC (15K.027 CE), in the aftermath of the Alsakan Rebellion, some 58 years after the creation of the Republic itself. before this, the Republic's defense was largely in the hands of either the Jedi Order or the numerous Militia groups on their individual member worlds, but due to the Rebellion and it's resulting failure that comes about with such a divided military force, forced the Republic to create a unified military force. Not only to put a quicker end to future Noble Rebellions but also to defend it against any external threat. Originally, the Republic's Army, Navy and Starfighter Corps was under the command of Jedi Order, before it was turned over to a Joint Command made up of Generals and Admirals within the Army, Navy and Starfighter Corps following the Creation of the Clone Legions. Clones Main Article: Clone Legions Commissioned in 3131 ATC (39K.500 CE), the clone legions, which are equally referred to as the clone army and the Jedi's clone legions, was created for the intent of having a highly trained force to support it's regular military and the Republic's answer to the Imperium's Homeworld Twenty and the Space Marines. Officially, the clone legions are controlled by the Galactic Senate, while unofficially, the Jedi Order effectively in control over the clones, due to the fact that Jedis are by technicalities the clones generals, which, as a result, their training reflex this. Clones are trained almost seemingly from birth to fight, although they are also taught every sort of skills needed to live and function in normal Republic society and have the freedom to choose rather or not they wish to join the legions, most of the time, these clones join the legions anyhow. They also have a series of orders drilled into them that are contingencies relating to a variety of possible scenarios, ranging from the arrest of the current, seating Chancellor, due to a variety of issues, but enacted by the Jedi Council with the Senate's approval (Order 65) to the arrest of all Jedi Order members due to a variety of possible scenarios, enacted by the Chancellor with the Senate's approval (Order 66), the rest, varies per order but all must have the Senate's approval, in the event the Senate cannot approve, due to said senate's complete destruction, then it's turned over to the Joint Command. Militia Originally made up of the founding members military and various loosely organized military groups, the Republic's Militia was, for all case and purposes, it's the only form of defense when it was first created, a fact of which help make the Alsakan Rebellion last as long as it did, thus, following the end of the Rebellion, the Republic decided that it would be best if they had a truly organized military force to help defend the Republic as a whole, be it Internal and External treats, instead of trying to organize the various militia units into a makeshift army should another rebellion or invasion occur. While the creation of the Republic's Army, Navy and Spacefighter corp was going on, the various Militia units were being overhauled to make them something akin to the United States' National Guard, which was all for the purpose of creating a competent defense force for the Republic's various member worlds, either defending a planet long enough for the main Republic Army to arrive and force the invading army out or to put a quick end to a Noble Rebellion on the planet, or at the very least, stop them from taking the planet completely. However, this overhauled did not include a unified uniform system for these various Militia Units, allowing them to continue to remain diverse, this also reflects the Republic's diverse nature, leading many to regard the Militia Units as a 'symbol' of that fact by nearly everyone. Economy Main article: Economy of the Galactic Republic The Republic has a social capitalistic mixed economy which is fueled by abundant natural resources, high productivity, a massive industrial base, and an equally massive consumer base. For its' entire history, the Republic has maintained a massive economy, one that effectively determines the wider Galactic Economy, even when the Imperium raised to power as a rival superpower. It's this economic power that for most of the Imperium's history, could never actual overtake as it had done in military power, and eventually, this economic power would allow the Republic to create a military that eventually overtook the Imperium's military in terms of overall military power, if barely. The nominal GDP of the Republic is estimated to be 52.178 Septillion Credits before the Second Galactic War; in comparison to the Imperium's GDP at around 5.178 Septillion Credits and the Confederacy's GDP at around 435.2 Sextillion Credits, the Republic was effectively the galaxy's economic superpower, that no one could compete with, not even their political and military rival, the Terran Imperium. As to how the Republic maintain this massive economic power for so long is largely to do with their economic policies. Government funds going into developing technology and sciences, and small businesses, allowing these small businesses to help local economies across the Republic. Another policy was a high amount of social welfare programs which help maintain and create a massive middle-class, and aid those down on their luck, effectively decreasing the amount of people impoverished (at around 2 to 1 percent of the total population), and a high amount of taxes on the wealthy, decreasing income inequality, and certain industries are nationalized entirely, like Health-care and Transporation. However, there are downsides, the Republic has high amount of regulations that sometimes makes it difficult to create larger businesses, and these high taxes on larger businesses and the wealthy have made large portion of them dislike the Republic and outright side with the Imperium once the Second Galactic War broke out, and understandably was punished once the War ended in Republic victory. Society and Culture The Galactic Republic had a very diverse culture. Member worlds were able to maintain their own culture in accordance with local beliefs, customs, and traditions. There was a wide variety of different cultures within the Republic: from religious communities like the Jedi to hive-like communes. but as the centuries went on, the Republic's culture eventually developed a core set of values while still keeping its diverse nature. Over time, the "Republican Creed" which emphasized Liberty, Equality, Private Property, Democracy, the Rule of Law and disregard for any sort of aristocratic hierarchy or class system. Another point in the Republic's overall culture is the high importance on Social Mobility, believing that it's something everyone in the Republic can active if they work hard enough, yet at the same time believes that the government of the Republic ensures that the People can active this out of merit instead of birth and should also ensure there is equal standing between its people, regardless of the economic situation they were born into, be it the impoverished or the ultra-wealthy Although Humanocentrism was technically outlawed by the Rights of Sentience clause of the Galactic Constitution, it still very much existed throughout the first half of the Galactic Republic. Human-led organizations such as Czerka enslaved entire nonhuman races, while planetary governments such as that of Taris reserved the best sections of the world for Humans while forcing non-humans into ghettos. However, by the end of the Galactic Dark Ages, the influence of Humanocentric organization became virtually non-existent with many of these organization dissolved outright by the Jedi-controlled Galactic Republic at the time. From that point on, any sense of Humanocentrism became more and more discouraged in all levels of society, to the point where it became a political ending scandal for any Human politician or will lead to the utter bankruptcy of Human-controlled and or dominated corporations. Instead, it was just hidden more, subtlely passing policies that aid Humans overall and usage of certain words to imply a Humanocentric viewpoint. But after the Imperium became a viable threat to the Republic, the Republic started passing policies to ensure that it's member-species are more equal to each other in all levels of society, entirely because of the Imperium more Terran-centric political and Societal ideology that dominated the Imperium, thus leading to the desire to be different from the Imperium in not just Political ideology but also Societal ideology as well. By the time of the Second Galactic War, the Galactic Republic's Humanocentric problems are virtually non-existent, limited entirely to an insignificant, powerless but vocal minority. Infrastructure Science and technology Education Main article: Education in the Galactic Republic Like many post-industrial, heavily automated states in the galaxy, the Republic's education system is developed not to put students into the workforce as quickly as possible, instead, it's designed to try and get students ready to enter college to get a degree that best suits them. The Republic's Public education is typically operated by Planet and local governments with strict regulations, guidelines, and standards to ensure some kind of uniformity to its' education systems. Children across the Republic are required to attend school from the age of six (Level 1) until the age of 19 (Level 3, though some planets do allow students to leave school at 16 or 17 age. Students are typically arranged into groups based on skill range rather than age. One group could perform better in mathematics while another is better in grammar and writing, and this is usually determined over a course of years by various tests taken by the students to determine what group they'd be grouped into once they enter Level 3 public education. Nearly all schools within the Republic do not have a uniform system. What's more typical is a dress code for what students can and can not wear, of which are often lax in what is and is not allowed. Private schools are strictly illegal within the Republic, homeschool is legal but is heavily regulated to ensure homeschooled children have the same standard of education as their public school counterparts. The Republic spends the most on its students than any other nation in the galaxy, spending 110 thousand credits per student, with over 94% of Republic college students attending public universities. While private schools and universities are illegal under Republic law, public-funded academies are still allowed, like the Mandalorian Academy for Future Leaders, which specializes in creating future Mandalorian leaders. Colleges and universities are publically funded and free to the citizens of the Republic, with all expenses paid for by Republic taxes. The types of colleges found within the Republic range from more specialize community colleges to galaxy renowned universities, like the University of Norton, University of Alderaan, University of Corellia, and the University of Naboo. While typically college students attend their planets' local universities, its' not entirely uncommon for some college students to leave their homeworld and attend an off-world university instead. Academies ran by the Government exist all throughout the Republic, which ranges from Police academies, which tends to be localized, to Military academies, some of which are renowned across the galaxy. The Jedi Order is one of the few groups within the Republic that's allowed to run their own education system, with an assortment of Jedi Academies located throughout the Republic, however, the Jedis education system often reflects the Republic's own if more compacted. Health Category:Nations Category:Superpower Category:Galactic Republic Category:Federal Constitutional Republics